


Mine

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард целует какого-то левого фаната во время концерта, и Фрэнку это не нравится. Ох, как же ему это не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3073152
> 
> Бета: u be my detonator.

Фрэнк взбешен. Пиздецки взбешен. О нет, он намного больше, чем взбешен. Он даже не может подобрать ни единого слова, которое описало бы, насколько он, блять, зол.   
  
Он, как буря, проносится за кулисы, оставляя позади громкие аплодисменты, слыша, как в ушах бешено переливается кровь, застывая в жилах. Сердце бьется настолько громко, что он не слышит, как Рэй и Майки зовут его, и он практически отталкивает Лорен в сторону, когда она спрашивает, куда он направляется со своей гитарой.   
  
Фрэнк просто продолжает петлять по коридорам, только позднее понимая, что он не отдал технарям гитару, и нахуй ее, он может ее использовать. Он использует гитару, чтобы снять напряжение, да?  
  
Фрэнк толкает дверь вперед и топает на стоянку. Их автобус припаркован в стороне от фанатов, которые столпились напротив большого забора, надеясь, что их герои покажут свои лица и подпишут парочку постеров. Однако сейчас Фрэнку действительно поебать на это с высокой колокольни.   
  
Он становится посреди стоянки, слыша людей, находящихся позади него, и сквозь пелену злости до него доходит голос Торо, отчаянно зовущий его по имени, но Фрэнк просто игнорирует его. Он по-прежнему вне поля зрения фанатов, но он слышит, как те что-то неразборчиво поют.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Фрэнк просто хватает гитару обеими руками за гриф и поднимает над головой. Как только корпус касается земли, Фрэнк рычит, поднимая ее и снова ударяя об бетон. Он не обращает никакого внимания на красочные осколки и щепки, разлетающиеся в разные стороны. Он лишь продолжает херачить гитару об асфальт до тех пор, пока его руки внезапно перестают чувствовать какую-то тяжесть, и понимает: все, что он сейчас держит, — это разломанная на части головка грифа.   
  
Фрэнк опускает взгляд вниз, тупо уставившись на землю, хладнокровно оглядывая осколки. Там, внутри него, гнев достигает точки апогея, и Фрэнк не может остановиться, когда выпускает истошный рев, сжимая кулаки и наклоняясь вперед, опираясь на колени; он просто  _кричит_.   
  
Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Фрэнк снова замолкает, и он стоит там, посреди стоянки, смотря на землю. Тихие шаги, подбирающиеся к нему; Лорен, обвивающая рукой его талию, направляет его внутрь здания. Фрэнк молча плетется за ней, чувствуя слабость в коленях. Он игнорирует взгляды роуди и технарей, когда проходит мимо, и он даже не признает Торо или Дьюиса, когда добирается до гримерки.   
  
Внутри комнаты Майки стоит у двери в ванную с озабоченным выражением на лице. Он тихо говорит кому-то через дверь, но, замечая Фрэнка, тут же замолкает.  
  
Фрэнк немного хмурится.  
  
— Фрэнки?  
  
Тупая красная башка Джерарда высовывается из ванной, и Майки кидает на него злобный взгляд, значение которого Фрэнк отлично знает —  _Джи, заткнись нахуй, если хочешь жить_ , — но Джерард никогда не был одним из тех, кто обращает внимание на свою безопасность.   
  
— Что случилось с твоей гитарой? — спрашивает Джерард, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, хмуро глядя на Фрэнка.  
  
Фрэнк смотрит на головку грифа, сильнее сжимая ее в кулаке, затем снова поднимает злобный взгляд на Джерарда. Мерзкое, обжигающее чувство свербит где-то в груди Фрэнка, и он просто смотрит на Джерарда, пока тот в ответ глядит на него непонимающе, как будто не имеет ни малейшего представления, из-за чего Фрэнк взбесился.   
  
Без предупреждения Фрэнк запускает отломленный кусок гитары в сторону Джерарда.  
  
Джерард пищит и падает назад, в ванную, а Майки отскакивает в сторону, крича:  
  
— Какого хуя, Фрэнк?  
  
Фрэнк только сейчас понимает, что он вне себя от ярости, и с каждым выдохом, который выпускает из легких, он порыкивает, чувствуя, как начинает закипать внутри с новой силой.   
  
— Фрэнк, это было просто...  
  
— Пошел ты, — выплевывает Фрэнк и разворачивается, прежде чем Джерард успевает сказать что-то еще. — Пошел на хуй, уебок.   
  


***

  
  
Фрэнк уже лежит на своей койке, когда ребята только-только начинают заваливаться в автобус. Он ничего не подписывал, даже не помахал рукой фанатам, он просто не смог. Он волновался по поводу того, что сказал бы. Он знает, какой его солист мудак, в то время как фанаты даже и представить себе не могут. Ну, возможно, и могут, но они все равно любят его и, скорее всего, не хотят смачно ударить кулаком по глупому смазливому личику Джерарда. Фрэнк и вправду хочет треснуть кулаком по смазливому личику Джерарда. Он уверен, что в самом деле собирается сделать это сегодня ночью в подходящий момент. Или, быть может, завтра, в зависимости от того, сможет ли он заснуть, прежде чем Лорена позовет его в...  
  
— Фрэнки, — мягко шепчет Лорен, и Фрэнк закатывает глаза. Она тихонько облокачивается спиной на верхнюю койку. — Ты должен поговорить с Джерардом. Он снаружи.   
  
— Пошел он на хуй, — рычит Фрэнк.  
  
— Фрэнки, — снова шепчет Лорен, немного отодвигая занавеску в сторону.   
  
Фрэнку нравится Лорен, действительно нравится. Она заботится о них точно так же, как и до этого заботился Брайан. Фрэнк даже и представить себе не мог, что у них будет другой менеджер, причем такой же, как и Брайан, но Лорен дала ему понять, что он абсолютно не прав.  
  
Однако Лорен дипломат, и она уж точно не будет поддерживать конфликты между участниками группы, даже если они, как предполагается, в очень тесных отношениях.  _Как предполагается._  
  
— Он гандон, — ворчит Фрэнк, когда Лорен убирает прядь волос с его лица. — Как он вообще мог такое вытворить? Какого вообще хуя?  
  
— Что ж, — говорит Лорен, — ты не...  
  
— Он  _сказал_  мне сделать это! — бросает Фрэнк в свою защиту, потому что, черт, это правда. Он только однажды поцеловал кого-то из толпы, но Джерард сказал, что все в порядке (потому что Джерард любит шокировать, и Фрэнк думает, что он получает какое-то удовольствие от всего этого дерьма, ебаный уродец).   
  
— Неважно, — выдыхает Лорен. — Просто иди и поговори с ним, ладно? Я не позволю тебе крошить гитары каждый раз, когда он тебя выбешивает, ты не штопаешь деньги.  
  
Фрэнк хмурится, но слезает со своей полки на пол. Он до сих пор не понимает, почему он, блять, всегда занимает верхнюю койку. Он натягивает капюшон на голову, плотно затягивая веревочки, и топает в комнату, где стоит звукозаписывающая аппаратура (поправочка: где стоит звукозаписывающая аппаратура Торо) и где сидит на диванчике Джерард. Он выглядит немного грустно и испуганно. Его волосы все еще мокрые после концерта, но он уже избавился от своего костюма, в котором обычно выступает на сцене; теперь же на нем пара спортивных штанов и одна из многочисленных футболок Bouncing Souls Фрэнка. Он бы выглядел очаровательно, если бы Фрэнк сейчас так сильно его не ненавидел.   
  
— Ну и чего? — выплевывает Фрэнк, как только дверь за ним закрывается.  
  
Джерард смотрит на него своими огромными от страха глазами, и Фрэнк фыркает, отворачиваясь.  
  
— Ты сердишься на меня, — говорит Джерард, утверждая, а не спрашивая.  
  
— Конечно же, блять, нет, Шерлок, — выпаливает Фрэнк и садится на мешок фасоли в углу комнаты. Автобус гудит под ним, посылая вибрации через бобы. Фрэнк любит сидеть здесь.  
  
— Это потому, что я поцеловал того парня?   
  
Фрэнк смеется:  
  
— Нет, это потому, что ты не так спел «Helena». Конечно, это потому, что ты поцеловал того ебаного парня!   
  
Джерард молчит в течение нескольких секунд, просто уставившись на Фрэнка. Он делает так каждый раз, когда они ссорятся. Джерард не любит все эти конфликты и ненавидит разговаривать на повышенных тонах. А Фрэнку, наоборот, доставляет удовольствие постоянно сраться, и он находит, по крайней мере, хоть один повод в неделю, чтобы наорать на Джерарда, независимо от... да от всего. И ему кажется, что Фрэнк не Фрэнк, если он не поссорится с кем-то из ребят в течение недели.   
  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, Фрэнки, — наконец тихо говорит Джерард, и Фрэнк снова смеется.  
  
— Конечно, тебе нечего сказать. Тебе, блять, всегда нечего сказать, да? — Фрэнк встает на ноги.  
  
— Фрэнк, я просто был...  
  
— Ты просто был на сцене, Джерард, ага. Ты всегда там.  
  
— И что это должно значить? — Джерард тоже встает на ноги, положив руки на бедра.  
  
Фрэнк ворчит себе под нос и стаскивает с себя толстовку. Его пальцы запутываются в длинных волосах, когда он проводит по ним рукой.   
  
— Ты считаешь, что можешь делать на сцене все, что тебе, блять, вздумается, без последствий? Но это не так.   
  
— Фрэнк, это не... блять, ты серьезно ревнуешь меня к фанату? — спрашивает Джерард в недоумении. Фрэнк понимает, что это немного странно, когда он задумывается о том, что все зашло слишком далеко, но Джерард, блять, поцеловал того ебучего парня прямо перед ним! Ему же можно позлиться, да?  
  
— Ты не делаешь этого, Джерард! Кто, блять?..  
  
— Но ты-то делаешь, — парирует Джерард, слегка повысив голос. — Ты делаешь это в ебаном LeATHERMOUTH.  
  
— Потому что ты сказал, что я  _должен_! — кричит Фрэнк.  
  
— И ты делаешь все, что я тебе говорю, да?  
  
Фрэнк оседает на него:  
  
— Ну, конечно, блять.  
  
После этого Джерард, кажется, немного поражен, потому что уж точно не ожидал такой ответ от Фрэнка.  
  
— Фрэнк, мне жаль, ладно? — говорит он через минуту молчания. — Я был в зоне, я просто подошел туда, — он заламывает пальцы, — я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
  
— Плевать, — выплевывает Фрэнк и разворачивается, чтобы выйти из комнаты, потому что он закончил этот блядский разговор. Джерард не думает, что Фрэнк простит его просто так.  
  
— Фрэнк, подожди... — Джерард протягивает руку вперед и хватает Фрэнка за плечо, но тот перехватывает парня за запястье и выкручивает его руку, толкая спиной к двери.   
  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — шипит Фрэнк.  
  
— Ты первый прикоснулся ко мне, — отвечает Джерард тихим голосом. Фрэнк смотрит на него, видя, как во взгляде Джерарда плескаются страх, боль и любовь.  
  
Фрэнк подается вперед, впиваясь губами в губы парня, прежде чем понимает, что ему доставляет нереальное удовольствие, когда Джерард пищит от удивления. Фрэнк по-свойски дергает его за запястья, прижимая их к двери над головой Джерарда.   
  
Джерард пытается что-то сказать, и Фрэнк бьет кулаком по деревянной поверхности, целуя его грубее, проталкивая язык в рот Джерарда. Он скулит и сползает вниз, тем самым повиснув на теле Фрэнка, и вот в этот момент Фрэнк понимает, что Джерард его.  
  
— Ты мой, — шепчет Фрэнк, когда немного отстраняется, проводя языком по скуле Джерарда.  
  
— Ах, да, — выдыхает Джерард, и его глаза искрятся, в то время как Фрэнк скользит рукой вниз, проводя ладонью вдоль его бедра, и притягивает к себе еще ближе.   
  
Фрэнк пытается скрыть ухмылку, которая так и норовит появиться на губах, и отступает назад, падая на диван. Он просто смотрит на Джерарда, а тот, в свою очередь, сглатывает тяжелый ком, застрявший в горле. Он оглядывается назад и чувствует, как Джерард скользит взглядом вниз от глаз Фрэнка, минуя вздымающуюся грудь, и неловко смотрит на выпуклость в штанах. Если все уже переоделись, то Фрэнк все еще одет в свои слишком обтягивающие джинсы, и в таких случаях, когда он бывает тверд, каждый может увидеть его «маленькую проблемку». Но сейчас этот «каждый» — только Джерард.   
  
Джерард снова сглатывает, молча стягивая свои спортивные штаны и отбрасывая их в сторону. Он без нижнего белья; Фрэнк пытается не ухмыляться, потому что ему пиздец как нравится, когда Джерард так хорошо понимает его без слов. Затем Джерард снимает футболку, оставаясь абсолютно голым, как в день, когда он появился на свет, и заводит руку назад, слепо нашаривая маленький замок на двери, закрывая доступ в комнату.  
  
Фрэнк быстро проглатывает комок в горле, на самом деле, блять, не понимая, почему Джерард голый (когда джинсы Фрэнка становятся все уже и уже в конкретной области). Джерард ничего не говорит, когда садится на колени Фрэнка, прижимаясь своими губами к его. Его губы такие мягкие, что Фрэнку хочется плакать, и он чувствует, как гнев в груди рассеивается, как туман, но он хватается за каждую ниточку, пытаясь вернуть обратно, он хочет сердиться, он хочет ненавидеть Джерарда, думать, что он просто...  
  
Ох. Джерард слегка трется задницей о бедра Фрэнка, постанывая. Он чувствует, как покрасневший, твердый член Джерарда тыкается ему в живот, обтянутый тканью толстовки. Джерард подцепляет пальцами край кофты Фрэнка и стаскивает ее вместе с футболкой, отбрасывая в дальний угол комнаты. И Фрэнк позволяет ему сделать это, и буквально через несколько мгновений он сидит полуголый под Джерардом, который так же мягко целует его, касаясь кончиком языка неба парня.   
  
Джерард подается бедрами вперед снова и снова, задавая определенный ритм, и Фрэнк не может удержаться, скользя ладонями по спине Джерарда.  
  
Джерард нежно облизывает губы Фрэнка, когда его руки скользят вниз, стаскивая с Фрэнка его джинсы. Он немного отстраняется, слыша, как Фрэнк скулит, но Джерард только улыбается кособокой улыбкой и приспускает штаны и боксеры парня. Фрэнк немного приподнимает свою задницу, чтобы Джерард помог ему снять их, но как только он снова усаживается на колени парня, тот понимает, что у них есть небольшая проблема.   
  
— Джи, — выдыхает он, но Джерард продолжает вылизывать уголки губ Фрэнка, — мы не можем...   
  
— Облокотись на спинку дивана, — рассеяно произносит Джерард, отрываясь от губ Фрэнка, поцелуями спускаясь вниз, на шею парня.  
  
Фрэнк тихонечко стонет, откидываясь назад, чувствуя спиной небольшую пластиковую бутылочку. Он ухмыляется, думая о том, что Джерард «на всякий случай» припрятал ее под подушками.   
  
Когда Джерард целует, прикусывает и вылизывает шею Фрэнка, он откупоривает крышечку бутылочки за спиной Джерарда, выливая большое количество смазки на пальцы. Он бросает ее на пол и скользит левой рукой вниз, хватая ягодицу Джерарда и немного отодвигая ее в сторону. Джерард, кажется, не замечает этого, продолжая прерывисто дышать, целуя и прикусывая кожу Фрэнка. Он прижимается щекой к плечу парня, потирая смазанными пальцами сжатое отверстие Джерарда. Он чувствует, как Джерард стискивает челюсть, когда Фрэнк мягко проскальзывает пальцем в него. Он знает, что Джерарду нравится такое жжение; и он приглушенно стонет в шею Фрэнка.  
  
Фрэнк двигает пальцем, то вытаскивая, то снова скользя им внутрь, сначала он делает все медленно, до тех пор пока не добавляет второй, и на этот раз Джерард шипит. Он прячет лицо в шее Фрэнка, и если тот не придумает ничего получше, то он может подумать, что Джерарду больно, но он не... но ему нравится, и Фрэнк знает это. И он не останавливается, продолжая растягивать его не слишком грубо, но и не мягко, и Джерард начинает двигать бедрами, то отодвигаясь он пальцев Фрэнка, то насаживаясь до упора.  
  
— Нет, — выдыхает Джерард, когда Фрэнк добавляет третий палец, — я хочу тебя и только тебя.  
  
Фрэнк поднимает голову вверх, встречаясь взглядом с Джерардом, и, кивая, сглатывает, вытягивая пальцы из его задницы с пошлым хлюпаньем.   
  
Джерард прижимается губами к губам Фрэнка, посасывая их, прежде чем приподнимается на коленях, пока Фрэнк разрывает упаковку презерватива и быстро надевает на свой член. Фрэнк аккуратно кладет одну руку на бедро Джерарда, сжимая его, а другую руку оборачивает вокруг своего члена, не смотря на лицо Джерарда, когда аккуратно насаживает его на себя, наблюдая за тем, как его член исчезает внутри Джерарда. Комнату наполняет шипение, которое тут же заменяется стоном, и глаза Фрэнка почти выкатываются от охренительных ощущений.   
  
Просто Джерард такой узкий, и Фрэнку это, блять, так нравится. Независимо от того, сколько раз они уже занимались сексом; каждый раз как в первый.  
  
Когда Джерард — не слишком быстро, но не слишком медленно — опускается до упора, Фрэнк наконец чувствует его вес и вибрацию, исходящую от гребаных яиц парня. Джерард наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь лицом к шее Фрэнка, касаясь губами влажной кожи.  
  
Фрэнк не двигается, не дрожит, он просто сидит здесь, сжимая в ладонях бедра Джерарда, просто ощущает его. Это одна из тех вещей, которые любит Фрэнк; конечно, он любит секс, он пиздец как любит секс, но в такие моменты, как этот... когда Джерард здесь, прижимается к нему, прерывисто дыша, когда Фрэнк может чувствовать тепло его тела. Этот момент, когда Фрэнк понимает, что он наполнен любовью. Этот момент, когда он понимает, что ничего никогда не изменится. Никогда.  
  
Медленно Джерард начинает двигать бедрами, упираясь ладонями в плечи Фрэнка, отчего тот облизывает губы и грубо толкается вперед.  
  
Джерард едко улыбается, и Фрэнк отвечает ему той же улыбкой, когда парень начинает подпрыгивать на нем. Он смеется этим своим девчачьим смехом, который так нравится Фрэнку.  
  
Они двигаются синхронно, и Фрэнк, кажется, может делать это всегда. Он бы бросил всю свою жизнь к чертям, чтобы только остаться здесь, с Джерардом, навсегда. Джерард наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Фрэнка. Они оба липкие и потные, и Фрэнку это безумно нравится. Ему нравится все это. Ему нравится, когда Джерард начинает задыхаться от недостатка кислорода, пытаясь коснуться губами кончика его носа, но постоянно промазывает. Ему нравится, когда Джерард скользит рукой между ними, начиная быстро надрачивать себе. Фрэнку нравится, когда Джерард не может больше ждать — он никогда не может. Ему нравится, что он всегда хочет кончить первым, и Фрэнк уже начинает задумываться, что это больше для него, чем для Джерарда, потому что младшему нравится смотреть, как старший кончает. Блять, иногда он приоткрывает занавеску, наблюдая за тем, как Джерард дрочит.   
  
С этими мыслями Фрэнк стонет и делает это слишком громко, отчего Джерард выпускает из груди еще один смешок, как будто знает, о чем думает Фрэнк.  
  
— Ты сейчас такой горячий, Боже, — бормочет Фрэнк и обхватывает Джерарда за шею, притягивая к себе, чтобы поцеловать, и он сейчас так глубоко в нем, что почти больно.  
  
— Черт... — скулит Джерард, и его рука начинает все быстрее и быстрее двигаться на члене, и Фрэнк не может смотреть, потому что он знает, что кончит первым от одного лишь взгляда на такую картину. Он хочет посмотреть, как лицо Джерарда исказится в гримасе удовольствия.   
  
— Малыш, — скулит Джерард, и Фрэнк снова обхватывает ладонями его бедра, то насаживая его на себя, то приподнимая. — Я не могу... блять, я не могу... я сейчас...  
  
— Да? — выдыхает Фрэнк, и он чувствует, как рука Джерарда быстро движется по члену, иногда задевая живот парня. Фрэнк просто продолжает двигаться, пытаясь с каждым толчком войти еще глубже, и его живот становится влажным и липким от преякулята Джерарда.   
  
— Ох... Боже... — продолжает выстанывать Джерард, и Фрэнк наблюдает за его лицом, наблюдает за тем, как оно искажается, как будто ему больно, но это не так. И вот оно.  
  
Рот Джерарда вытягивается в идеальную букву «о», и Фрэнк останавливается — точнее, продолжает двигаться, но очень, очень медленно, — сжав бедра Джерарда, и смотрит, как Джерард подрагивает в его руках и сжимается вокруг члена Фрэнка. Он практически облизывает губы, и Джерард пытается быть спокойным, очень сильно старается, и он почти пищит, пальцами вцепляясь в плечи Фрэнка. Фрэнк продолжает медленно поднимать его за бедра, чувствуя, как начинает расслабляться, и именно тогда Фрэнк делает свой ход.  
  
Легко и стремительно Фрэнк крепко обнимает Джерарда и падает вместе с ним на пол. Джерард только-только собирался кончить, и Фрэнку так, блять, нравится эта часть.  
  
Джерард лежит на спине, а Фрэнк все еще внутри него, опираясь ладонями по обе стороны от лица парня. Он начинает быстро вдалбливаться в Джерарда, отчего тот стонет, обхватывая ногами бедра Фрэнка, а руками — его шею, притягивая еще ближе. Фрэнк чувствует, как Джерард бесшумно кончает на свою грудь, отчего заводится еще сильнее.  
  
— Ох, блять, — стонет Джерард, и Фрэнк ухмыляется, продолжая резко и быстро толкаться в него, отчего Джерард тихонько выкрикивает, вцепившись лодыжками в ляжки Фрэнка.   
  
Фрэнк балансирует на руках, когда двигается внутри Джерарда, чувствуя, как его живот скручивается. Он зарывается лицом в волосы Джерарда, а затем позволяет себе немного вскрикнуть, когда кончает. Джерард продолжает крепко прижимать его к себе, как будто боится отпустить, и Фрэнк падает на него совершенно обессиленный.  
  
Он чувствует, будто мимо него пронесся дождь из гнева и энергии. Только сейчас, прижавшись к потной коже Джерарда, Фрэнк понимает, насколько он полон любви.  
  
Медленно он выходит из Джерарда и падает на пол рядом с ним. Он снимает презерватив и завязывает его, прежде чем бросить на пол рядом с ними. Они не говорят, слушая гудение автобуса и шум телевизора. Фрэнк аккуратно берет Джерарда за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Джерард поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Фрэнк переводит взгляд в потолок, медленно моргая.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Фрэнк, прикрывая глаза. Это не первый раз, когда он говорит это, и он, конечно же, не будет последним, но... они не очень-то часто признаются друг другу в любви. Просто... Фрэнк боится, что если он будет говорить это слишком часто, то смысл высказывая исчезнет, словно пыль.  
  
Джерард сжимает ладонь Фрэнка и наклоняется немного вбок, целуя его в плечо.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Фрэнк кивает, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Ты мой, — говорит он, и, когда открывает глаза и поворачивает голову в его сторону, видит, как Джерард смотрит на него своими красивыми глазами, и... Фрэнк любит в нем абсолютно все. Так сильно, что иногда от этого становится больно. И снова говорит: — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Джерард мягко улыбается и кивает.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Фрэнк качает головой и неловко перекатывается на бок.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он и кладет ладонь на щеку Джерарда, мягко поглаживая его скулу. — Все. Абсолютно все. Все это я люблю. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Джерард в замешательстве смотрит на него.  
  
— Как ты смотришь на меня, когда рисуешь или пишешь. Как ты сжимаешь мою руку, прежде чем засыпаешь. Как ты оставляешь глупые записки под подушкой мне на ночь. Как ты делаешь что-то такое, что заставляет меня быть счастливым. Я люблю тебя. Я действительно, блять, люблю тебя, Джерард.  
  
Джерард смотрит на Фрэнка буквально несколько секунд, а потом снова улыбается.  
  
— Говоришь так, будто я этого не знаю.  
  
Фрэнк выпускает смешок, наклоняясь вперед, оставляя поцелуй на губах Джерарда.  
  
— Ты мой. Серьезно, ты только мой.  
  
— Только твой, — говорит Джерард, и Фрэнк просто лежит под его боком, прижавшись к теплой груди парня.


End file.
